Dragon stadium
by Looneyman
Summary: Sequel to the missing carrots Sort of. Bugs and Lola team up with ScoobyDoo again to save an old friend. Previous comments have been taken note of so hopefully this will be better. Please R
1. Exhibition game

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes or Scooby-Doo, Warner Brothers do. Any other characters that may crop up don't belong to me either. There are some characters in this story that I own though.

**Exhibition game**

Bugs and Lola were walking round town during the summer holidays. Jessica, their daughter, had gone out to see a school friend so Bugs and Lola could have some time to themselves. As they were walking a stand caught Lola's eye.

"Win tickets to the Chicago Bulls Vs the Harlem Globetrotters exhibition game?" Lola said hysterically, "Oh My Gosh! Bugs, can I enter us, please?"

"I don't think there's any point in me tryin' to stop ya" Bugs replied, "Go ahead but we're as likely to win as Wil-e is to catch Roadrunner.

"Thanks Bugs." Lola replied. She then kisses Bugs on the cheek and signs up for the competition. A few days later, there is a letter for Lola in the post from the competition.

"Oh sunshine, that competition you entered has sent you a reply." Bugs said. Lola runs to the letter and opens it slowly. Lola opens the folded paper and reads the letter aloud.

" 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bunny. We are pleased to inform you that you are the winners of two tickets to the exhibition game. The game will take place on August 28th at the Chicago Bulls stadium. Congratulations.'" Lola says as here eyes fill with tears. She then calls bugs. "Bugs, Bugs, WE WON!"

"WHAT! We have tickets to the Bulls' game?" Bugs replies with an amazed tone

"Yep. The tickets are right in this envelope." Lola says excitedly. She tips the envelope and two tickets fall out.

"We've got to prepare for this." Bugs replies. "The game is in 5 days time. I'll phone Petunia and ask if she can look after Jessica for us."

The day came for the game. Bugs and lola decided to wear shirts that had the Chicago Bulls logo on them. They were also signed by Michael Jordan. Petunia came by that day to look after Jessica.

"Enjoy the game you two" Petunia says as Bugs and Lola head to the car.

"We will" Bugs and Lola both reply

"Bye mom, Bye dad" Jessica calls out

"Bye Jessica" Bugs replies

"See you both tonight." Lola says back, "I'm not sure what time though."

"Thanks for looking after Jessica for us Petunia" Bugs says to Petunia. Petunia smiles back

"No problem" Petunia calls back. Bugs and Lola then head off to the stadium. After a long drive Bugs and Lola arrived at the stadium and found their seats. There was a row of five reserved seats next to them.

"I'll go get some popcorn and carrot crisps." Lola says to bugs.

"Ok Babe. See you in a bit". Bugs responds. After a quick kiss Lola went to the concession stand. Bugs then turned his head and saw the five people coming to the row of seats next to him. He immediately recognises them.

"Mystery inc. is here eh?" Bugs says to himself with a sinister grin on his face. "This could be funny." Bugs does a spin change into a hooded man with a hideous mask. The mask could only be seen if he lifts the hood. He looked like a monk. Fred and the others reach their seats and Shaggy sits next to bugs, not recognising him under his disguise.

"Wow, the Chicago Bulls Vs the Harlem Globetrotters." Fred says to the others, "This is going to be a good game."

"I hope the Globetrotters aren't offended that we're supporting the bulls." Daphnie says in a worried tone.

"They won't be. All the team members we knew have quit now." Velma replies reassuringly.

"Ri'm rungry." Scooby says

"Like, I'm hungry too scoob." Shaggy replies

"Now there's a news bulletin." Velma replies Sarcastically

"Like I'll go and get some food." Shaggy says. He turns to Bugs, not recognising him "Excuse me mate, which way is the concession stand?"

Bugs turns his head towards Shaggy and removes his hood, revealing his mask and makes a terrifying moan. Shaggy and Scooby both scream like girls, causing Fred, Daphnie and Velma to look.

"Wh-What is that?" Fred asks

"I don't know" Velma replies. Bugs' lifts the mask and reveals his face and laughs hysterically

"You should have seen your faces, they were the best ever." Bugs says while trying to stop laughing. "Eh, nice to see you guys again."

"Bugs?" Daphnie says in a somewhat surprised tone

"Yep that's my name." Bugs replies. At that point Lola arrives back with some snacks for her and bugs and sees Fred and the others.

"Mystery inc.? It's nice to see you guys again." Lola says, surprised to see them

"It's nice to see you goys too" Fred responds.


	2. Something spooky going on

**Something spooky going on**

After sitting back down Lola shared out the snacks that she'd brought between her and Bugs. Bugs had to beat a hungry Shaggy with a rubber mallet to keep him away.

"Like, I'm hungry man. I need food!" Shaggy says while trying to grab Bugs' food.

"Well the concession stand is over there; so go get some food yourself." Bugs says as he points to the concession stand.

"Ranks." Scooby replies. Shaggy and Scooby rushed off to the concession stand. Bugs holds a speedometer and tracked their speed.

"200mph. That's speeding." Bugs says

"I think we can have a bit of fun with this" Lola says, smiling at Bugs.

"Yep" Bugs responds. Bugs and Lola do a spin change into police officers and hide while waiting for shaggy and scooby to return. Shaggy and scooby return with a mountain of snacks. When they sit down Bugs and Lola go up to them.

"Do you two realise how fast you were going back then?" Bugs asks, sounding like a traffic warden

"Like, why officer?" Shaggy asks, somewhat confused and not realising the two officers are bugs and lola

"170mph over the speed limit." Lola responds, sounding like a policewoman, "The speed limit here is 30mph and you were doing 200mph." Lola then gets out a notepad and a pen. "I'm going to have to give you two a ticket."

"Ruh?" Scooby responds

"We'll need to see your licence and registration." Bugs says. Fred, Daphnie and Velma then start laughing hysterically. Shaggy and Scooby see them and realise that they'd been pranked. Bugs and Lola then spin changed back into the attire that they wore to the game and start laughing.

"Very funny" Shaggy says, slightly annoyed

"We know" Lola replies, still laughing

"That was one of the best stunts we've pulled ever." Bugs says to Lola. Lola nods in agreement. They then sit back down, still laughing about the Joke. Fred decides to start a conversation.

"How have you two been anyway?" Fred asks Bugs

"Fine." Bugs replies, "It's the summer holidays so we're taking a holiday with our daughter next week."

"One whole week in Jamaica and no Elmer Fudd to annoy us." Lola says as she starts to daydream

"Has he been pestering you a lot lately then?" Velma asks

"Yep." Bugs replies, "We're really concerned about the safety of Jessica."

"Where is Jessica anyway?" Daphnie asks

"Petunia is babysitting her while we're watching the game tonight." Lola replies, snapping out of her daydream.

"That's nice of her." Fred says, "Does Jessica like Petunia?"

"Petunia and Jessica get on extremely well." Lola replies. Bugs then hushes everyone.

"Shhhh. The game's starting." Bugs says to everyone.

Everyone looks into the centre of the stadium and sees the teams taking centre court. Everyone was chatting so much that they hadn't heard the announcement of the teams. The referee was in the centre and the two team captains were preparing for the Jump ball. Before the ball could be thrown a thick mist clouded the stadium.

"What's going on?" Bugs said in a surprised tone.

"I don't know" Lola responded, "But I get a bad feeling about this"

"ZOINKS! Like, what's that" Shaggy shouts while pointing at the roof. When everyone looks up they see a dragon flying around the roof of the stadium.

"Is that a dragon?" Bugs asks with a worried tone

"I think so" Lola responds. She then jumps into Bugs' arms, "Don't let it get me Bugs" The dragon dives down towards the playing area and takes away the star player of the Chicago Bulls, someone that Bugs and Lola know all too well.

"MICHAEL!" Bugs and Lola both shout out in horror. The dragon took Michael Jordan and flew straight out of the building. As soon as it disappears a terrifying figure appears on the roof, looking down through the hole.

"Too long has my rest been disturbed by you filthy creatures." The figure says in a loud and terrifying voice, "Leave this place now, or you will be taken as well. This is my first and final warning!" The figure then jumps on the dragon and flies away.

"Like, let's get out of here" Shaggy shouts.

"Ri'm rith rou" Scooby replies. They try to run but are grabbed by Bugs and Lola

"Not so fast chicken wings" Bugs says

"I think you lot are staying, aren't you Fred?" Lola adds

"You bet we're staying." Fred agrees

"There's a mystery to solve here," Velma says. Lola then looks at Bugs.

"Shall we help them Bugs?" Lola asks

"Why not?" Bugs replies.

"Sounds like fun, count us in." Lola added


	3. The legend of the stadium

**The legend of the stadium**

After the dragon ordeal the gang decided to see the manager of the stadium, with Bugs and Lola behind. When they reached the manager's office Bugs was jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked round and saw Daffy.

"What are you doing here Daff?" Bugs asked.

"I came to watch the game," Daffy replied, "but since this dragon has appeared I decided to investigate."

"I thought that you'd be scared off." Lola said. Daffy gave a stern look towards her.

"I am, but I'm also a curious little black duck." Daffy replied.

"Come on you guys, let's talk to the manager." Velma said sternly to all three Looney Tunes.

"OK" They all responded.

Fred knocked on the managers' door and a slim man in his mid 30's opened it.

"Can I help you? He asks

"Actually, we'd like to help you," Fred replied.

"We'd like to catch that dragon and his master for you before he runs you out of business." Velma added.

"We also need to rescue Michael." Bugs added.

"Ok, come in." The manager said. He gestured and everyone entered the room. When they entered the room Daffy saw the trophy that the Chicago bulls had won at the end of the last season. The trophy was in a glass container. He then saw the jewel that the trophy was holding.

"WOW, Look at that jewel" Daffy exclaimed.

"Ah yes," the manager replied, "We won that trophy at the end of the last season. The jewel is a diamond…" Before the manager could continue daffy had rushed towards the trophy. His eyes were gleaming at the diamond.

"Diamond?" Daffy asked to himself. Then he went crazy, "I'm RICH! I'm WEALTHY!" Daffy grabbed the trophy and started to run around the room.

"DAFFY, PUT THAT TROPHY BACK!" Bugs shouted. Bugs then stuck his foot out and tripped daffy as he was running around the room. Daffy dropped the trophy and it went flying to the other side of the room, still in its container. Lola dashed to the other side of the room and caught the trophy. The diamond rubbed against the glass container, making Lola curious.

"Hmmmmmm," Lola thought to herself as she put the trophy back on the shelf. She decided not to mention anything with the manager around. She then grabbed Daffy and held him in a headlock. "You're staying there until we leave this office." She said to him

"OK" Daffy said, barely able to breath.

"My name is Richard Edmonds," the manager said, "I'm the manager of the Chicago Bulls. I was worried that this may happen one day."

"What do you mean?" Daphnie asked.

"Well, a legend states that a dragon and his master once terrorised these grounds 6000 years ago," Richard started, "He destroyed villages and massacred countless people. No one appeared strong enough to defeat him, until a spell caster destroyed the device that controlled the dragon. Both the dragon and the dragon master were killed."

"It would seem that we've disturbed his rest with your basketball tournaments" Lola responded, still holding Daffy in a headlock.

"Like, I wish I hadn't heard that story." Shaggy said.

"RI Riddn't." Scooby said, pulling corks out of his ears.

"If you could get rid of this ghost I would be most grateful." Richard asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of it." Fred replied confidently. With that everyone left the room. Lola gave a stern look towards Richard before leaving the room and releasing Daffy from the headlock.

"What's with the scary look babe?" Bugs asked.

"When I caught that trophy and it rubbed against the glass, the diamond didn't scratch the glass." Lola replied, "Something suspicious is going on."

"Maybe," Bugs replied.

"Ok guys, we need to search this place from head to toe," Fred said.

"But this is a building, not a person." Daffy said. Everyone laughed at him.

"A figure of speech, daffy." Lola said. She then noticed Shaggy and Scooby walking off. "Where are you two going?" She asked.

"Like, we ALWAYS split up and look for clues," Shaggy responded, "and we ALWAYS find the spookiest things."

"Reah," Scooby appeared.

"Wait guys," Velma said, "What about Bugs, Lola and Daffy?"

"Good point," Daphnie said, "Daffy, you can come with us, Bugs and Lola, you two go with Shaggy and Scooby."

"OK" The looney tunes said. Then they went off in their separate ways.

"I wonder if there is anyone else here that we know besides Daffy?" Bugs said to Lola.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was." Lola replied.


	4. First encounter

**First encounter**

Fred, Daphnie, Velma and Daffy were searching the store cupboards for clues and weren't having much luck.

"I hope Shaggy and the others are having better luck than we are," Daphnie said in despair. Daffy knocked on a cupboard door and the door fell on him.

"Ouch!" Daffy moaned from under the door. Fred and the others lifted the door and found a dazed duck underneath.

"Are you OK?" Velma asked

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," came the reply from a dazed Daffy. Fred then noticed something in the cupboard.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked as he pulled out a fan.

"It looks like a fan." Daphnie replied.

"Well it's not very useful in there if you ask me," Daffy replied after recovering.

"Someone was trying to hide it," Velma replied.

"But who?" Daphnie asked.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Scooby, Bugs and Lola were searching the locker rooms. Shaggy and Scooby decided to look in the lockers.

"Ok scoob, you look that side and like, I'll look this side" Shaggy said

"ROK." Scooby replied.

Scooby started to open the lockers.

"Rothing here," Scooby said as he went to the next locker. "Rothing in here," Scooby then opened the next locker and the dragon master was hiding behind the door. "Rothing," Scooby said, not noticing the dragon master behind the door. As he went to the next locker he realised that something was behind the locker. "Ruh?" Scooby went back to the locker and opened it. The dragon master was still in it. "Ripe!" Scooby slammed the door and started quivering in front of the locker.

"What's wrong Scooby?" Lola asked when she saw how Scooby was acting, "Is it about that locker? Let me have a look." Lola tried to open the locker but Scooby tried to stop her.

"Ron't ropen rhat roor!" Scooby pleaded. Lola ignored scooby and opened the locker. The dragon master was gone. The only thing in there was a basketball.

"Well?" Lola asked Scooby. Scooby was quivering on the floor. He looked up and saw that the monster was gone. Scooby gave a nervous chuckle. Then Lola saw the basketball. "I could use a little practice," Lola said picking up the basketball. "How about we play a little two on two? First to score five points wins." Lola suggested to everyone.

"Ok" they all responded.

Bugs and Lola were on one team while Shaggy and Scooby were on the other team. The game was pretty much one sided. Shaggy got possession first but Bugs stole and made a dash for the basket but Scooby blocked him. Bugs passed the ball to Lola who then made a very clean slam-dunk for two points. Scooby got possession and tried to make a run but Lola stole the ball and passed it to Bugs. Bugs attempted a half-court shot and scored three points, winning the game for Bugs and Lola.

"Like, that was extremely one sided." Shaggy protested.

"We know," Lola responded, "but we do need a little bit of fun." Lola then embraced Bugs and the two kissed briefly.

"Oh brother," Shaggy responded. Scooby was messing about with the ball and tripped on a loose panel on the floor. Bugs and Lola stopped kissing when they heard Scooby trip.

"This floor board is loose," Bugs said to himself. He then turned to Lola, "Lola can you help me lift this floorboard?"

"Sure babe," Lola replied. Bugs and Lola lifted the floorboard and found a secret passage underneath the stadium. "This is getting interesting." Lola said.

"Indeed," Bugs added. Everyone went down the passage and began to follow it. They hadn't been walking for long when the dragon master jumped them.

"Fools, you did not head my warning, now you must die!" The dragon master said in a terrifying voice.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted.

"RUN!" Scooby shouted. Bugs and Lola had already disappeared. There was a note on the floor. Shaggy picked it up and read it, running at the same time.

"Way ahead of ya', Bugs and Lola" The note said. The dragon master chased everyone down the passage but there was no sign of Bugs or Lola. When the dragon master ran past an air vent Bugs and Lola came out on skateboards decorated with carrots.

"Coming through" Bugs shouted as he hit the dragon master on the head and Ollied off.

"Rail glide" Lola shouted as they leapt on a rail and grinded down the passage. Bugs and Lola grabbed Shaggy and Scooby as they passed and they all skateboarded down the passage leaving the dragon master out cold. After the wild ride Bugs and Lola spun changed into their normal attire.

"Like, thanks guys." Shaggy said in a relieved tone.

"Eh, no problem." Bugs replied

"Is everyone ok?" Lola asked

"Reah," Scooby replied

"We need to find the others" Bugs said. With that everyone decided to follow the passage to find a way out.


	5. Other Tunes

**Other Tunes**

Fred, Daphnie, Velma and Daffy had found their way to the computer room that operated the scoreboard.

"Look at all those buttons," Daffy exclaimed, running towards the computer.

"Daffy, I don't think you should touch anything," Fred said. Daffy stopped and looked at him.

"Why Shouldn't I?" Daffy asked.

"Because you don't know what those buttons do," Velma said. Suddenly someone entered the scoreboard operating room. Daffy instantly recognised him.

"Porky? What are you doing here?" Daffy asked, somewhat surprised.

"I wa-wa-wa-was in charge of co-co-co operating the scoreboard while the normal person is off si-si-si-ill." Porky replied in his usual stutter.

"Oh," Daphnie replied, sympathetically.

"What's wrong with him?" Velma asked

"He had an al-al-al-allergic reaction to the tr-tr-tr-award that the Chicago Bu-Bu-Bu-Bulls won last season," Porky replied.

"Is he allergic to diamond?" Fred asked

"N-N-N-No, he's al-al-al-allergic to poly-poly-poly-plastic." Porky replied

"He shouldn't have suffered a reaction from a diamond." Daphnie said somewhat confused.

"I wonder," Velma started thinking.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Scooby, Bugs and Lola had made their way out of the passage and found their way into the cafeteria.

"The cafeteria. Like, maybe there's food around here." Shaggy said in an excited tone.

"Talk about stating the obvious." Lola sighed.

"Like, you guys want a sandwich?" Shaggy asked

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Eh, no thanks," Bugs replied.

"But we are low on carrots though Bugs," Lola said to her husband.

"Eh, that's true." Bugs replied. He then turned to Shaggy, "Can you give us about 10 carrots please doc?"

"Like, Sure thing" Shaggy replied, tossing 10 carrots to Bugs and Lola.

"Thanks" Lola replied as she caught the carrots. She shared out the carrots between her and Bugs, giving then 5 each.

"Thanks babe," Bugs said, kissing Lola on the cheek.

"No problem," Lola replied, kissing Bugs on the cheek.

"Now, what should I put in this sandwich?" Shaggy said to himself, "Ham?"

"Reah!" Scooby replied. Shaggy added the ham.

"Lettuce?"

"Reah!"

"Mustard?"

"Reah!"

"Ketchup?"

"Reah!"

"And finally, some Ice cream?" Shaggy asked

"Reah!" Scooby replied

"Ice cream in a sandwich?" Bugs asked with a look of disgust.

"Ewwwwww!" Lola added

"And Voilla!" Shaggy said, completing the sandwich. He put it on the table. Suddenly everyone heard a buzzing sound.

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asked

"RI Runno!" Scooby replied. Suddenly a brown tornado entered the cafeteria.

"ZOINKS, A mini twister!" Shaggy exclaimed. Shaggy and Scooby hid in the cupboard.

"Relax you two." Lola said.

"Like, are you outta your mind?" Shaggy asked as he and scooby jumped into a cupboard.

"NO" Bugs and Lola said simultaneously. The twister stopped at the sandwich. It was Taz. Taz looked at the sandwich and ate it in one bite.

"Yum Yum," Taz replied before spinning off and leaving the cafeteria.

"He's gone you two." Lola said, opening the cupboard.

"Yeah, but like's so our sandwich." Shaggy replied. Bugs and Lola just laughed.

"Now, let's find the others." Bugs suggested

"Yeah." Lola replied. They then went off to try and find Fred and the others.


	6. The rescue

**The rescue**

As Shaggy, Scooby, Bugs and Lola were walking out of the cafeteria the Dragon master jumped them.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted.

"Not again," Bugs said as he and Lola ran off, with Shaggy and Scooby close behind.

"You cannot escape me!" The dragon master shouted. The group were chased until they came to a dining room.

"Like, help me barricade this door Scoob." Shaggy shouted in a panic.

"ROK!" Scooby replied. Lola looked around the room and noticed an en suit kitchen.

"Bugs, come here for a moment," Lola called. They both went into the kitchen and had a look around. There were enough ingredients for a banquet. Bugs then turned to Lola.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bugs asked.

"I think so," Lola replied, "but we'll need Shaggy and Scooby's cooperation for it to work." As they were saying this Shaggy and Scooby had finished barricading the door.

"Like, that won't hold him for long." Shaggy said, out of breath.

"Relax you two," Bugs said coolly, "We've got an idea. Dress up as waiters"

"Like, OK, but I don't know what you two are planning." Shaggy replied hesitantly

"Just sit the dragon master down and ask him if he'd like some chicken bake". Lola added

"ROK." Scooby replied. Bugs and Lola went into the kitchen and did a spin change into chief outfits. Shaggy and Scooby disguised themselves as waiters.

"Everyone ready?" Bugs asked

"Yeah!" Shaggy and scooby replied.

"Let him in then." Lola responded. At that moment the dragon master broke down the door and was surprised to see the two 'waiters' not realising that it was Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, welcome to the basket diner." Shaggy said like a waiter, "We've got a special of a free chicken bake for every single diner. Would you like some sir?"

"Huh?" The dragon master replied, somewhat confused.

"Like, I'll take that as a yes." Shaggy replied

"One chicken Rake." Scooby shouted to the kitchen.

"One chicken bake coming right up." Bugs replied

Bugs prepared an ACME mini-bomb while Lola prepared a bag to look like a bake. Bugs lit the fuse of the bomb and put it in the bag. Lola tied up the bag and it looked like a perfect chicken bake. Lola carried out the 'chicken bake' and placed it in front of the dragon master.

"Enjoy your meal sir." Lola said as she skipped back to the kitchen. When she returned to the kitchen her and Bugs did a spin change back into their usual attire. The dragon master cut open the 'bake' and the bomb exploded, leaving his face black. He moaned as he fell on the floor. Shaggy and Scooby did a spin change into their usual attire.

"Like, come back again." Shaggy said as the four of them fled the room, leaving the dragon master on the floor.

"Nice going guys." Bugs said to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Thanks, but it was your idea" Shaggy replied.

"Actually, it was Lola's idea," Bugs replied, "she thought of it first. None of them were looking where they were going and they ran into Fred, Daphnie, Velma and Daffy, who were looking for them.

"What it guys," Fred responded.

"What are you guys running from anyway?" Velma asked.

"Like, the dragon master attacked us twice." Shaggy gasped.

"He first attacked us in a hidden passage we found under the stadium." Bugs added

"Then he attacked us outside the cafeteria." Lola added.

"Were you able to follow the passage?" Daphnie asked.

"Not all the way," Bugs added.

"Well, I say we go back and follow that passage." Velma suggested. Suddenly Bugs and Lola's ears twitched.

"Can you hear something babe?" Lola asked Bugs.

"I can, sounds like someone trying to speak through a gag,"Bugs replied.

"It's coming from that cupboard." Lola said pointing to a cupboard down the hall.

"I can't hear anything." Fred said

"Rabbits can hear much better than we can Fred," Velma replied, "I say we investigate." The gang went to the cupboard and then everyone could hear the muffled sounds.

"Over here guys," Bugs said as he pointed to a sack. "Lola, help me untie this knot please."

"OK," Lola replied. They untied the knot and there was a person in the bag.

"MICHAEL JORDAN!" Everyone replied in shock.


	7. The trap

**The trap**

"Are you OK?" Lola asked when they found Michael.

"I'm fine, thanks for rescuing me." Michael replied.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Bugs asked.

"When the dragon master captured me, he tied me up and threw me in here," Michael replied, "by the way, how did you guys find me?"

"Bugs and Lola heard your cries for help." Fred responded.

"Lucky rabbit senses." Daffy muttered under his breath.

"Did you see or hear anything suspicious before you were captured?" Daphnie asked.

"I did actually," Michael replied, "I saw Richard the manager taking the trophy that we won last season and bringing out a exact duplicate. He used to be an artist that specialised in using plastic in his creations. I also saw a robotic dragon in a hidden passage under the stadium."

"Is that so?" Fred asked.

"True as I am." Michael replied.

"I think we've just about got this mystery solved guys." Velma added confidently.

"Now all we need to do is capture the dragon master." Fred added.

"How are we going top do that?" Daffy asked.

"Me and Lola have an idea that involves the hidden passage under the stadium," Bugs replied.

"Like, hopefully it'll work better than one of Fred's plans." Shaggy added

"HEY!" Fred replied. Everyone laughs.

"Come to the playing field and we'll tell you about our idea." Lola said. Everyone went to the playing field and looked at Bugs and Lola waiting for them to explain the plan.

"Ok, here's the idea," Bugs started," we're going to have an exhibition game and the prize will be the trophy."

"The teams will be me, Bugs, Michael, Daffy and…" Lola started. Then Porky entered the stadium.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What's going on guys?" Porky asked.

"We're about to capture the dragon master." Daffy added.

"Up for a game of Hoops?" Lola asked porky.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Sure." Porky replied.

"Ok, so our fifth guy is porky," Bugs continued. "We'll be playing against you for the trophy."

"When the dragon master sees the trophy, he'll run on the field to try and grab it," Lola continued, "I'll grab the trophy and lead him over to where the secret passage is."

"I'll cover the hole with a rug disguised as part of the playing field and build a cage so that when the dragon master falls in he'll be trapped," Bugs added, "Any questions?"

"How are you going to make sure we don't fall down the trap hole?" Fred asked.

"The covering mat will be a darker shade so we can tell the difference," Lola replied, "Any other questions?"

"How are you going to get the trophy?" Velma asked.

"I got a top degree in art at the Looniversity," Lola replied, "I can make an exact duplicate of the trophy."

"Looks like we're all set then," Fred said.

"One thing," Shaggy replied

"What?" Velma asked.

"Like, we won't do it!" Shaggy said

"Would you do it for a scoob…" Daphnie started but shaggy interrupted.

"Way ahead of you." Shaggy said as he and Scooby both got out a box of Scooby snacks and started eating.

"Let's get started then." Daffy said.

After the necessary preparations had been made the group was ready for the game. The fake trophy that Lola made, complete with a fake diamond, was on display on the bench. They hadn't been playing long before the dragon master appeared. The dragon master made a run for the trophy.

"He's taken the bait," Bugs said under his breath, "Lola, go"

Lola ran towards the bench and snatched the trophy just as the dragon master reached the bench.

"Try and catch me!" Lola taunted at the dragon master.

"I'll get you!" The dragon master responded as he gave chase. Lola led him to the covered hole and jumped over the mat. The dragon master stepped on the mat and fell into the cage that bugs had built.

"We got him!" Daffy shouted.

"Your jewel heisting days are over." Lola shouted down the hole. The gang went down and grabbed the dragon master and tied him up until the police arrived.

"Ok, now the police are here, it's time for the unmasking." Fred said.

Read the next chapter to see who is behind all of this.


	8. The unmasking

**The unmasking**

"All right, who wants to do the un-masking this time?" Fred asked the rest of the gang.

"Can I?" Lola asked.

"Sure" Fred replied

"Thanks," Lola replied. She went over to the dragon master and tore off its mask.

"Richard Edmonds." Bugs said

"But like, I don't get it." Shaggy responded

"RI Ron't either" Scooby added

"You two never do." Daphnie shot back

"It's easy, Richard was after the trophy." Fred told everyone

"Like I get it now, he was using the stadium legend to scare everyone away." Shaggy responded.

"Indeed, and the trophy that's in the office is a fake" Velma added

"How do you know this?" The police asked.

"Firstly, when Daffy dropped the trophy in it's glass container and I caught it," Lola began, "the diamond didn't scratch the glass."

"If it was a real diamond, the glass would've been scratched." Daphnie added.

"Secondly, Porky pig told us that the normal scoreboard operator was on a leave of absence after having an allergic reaction to the trophy." Velma continued.

"He's allergic to all types of plastic, and when Michael told us that Richard was an artist that used plastic, it dawned on us that the trophy in his office was made of plastic." Fred added.

"But what about the dinosaur?" the police asked.

"That was a robot that Ricky made to make everyone believe that the dragon master legend was true." Bugs replied.

"When Michael Jordan found him swiping the diamond, he had to capture him to hide the secret." Fred added

"But when we stayed, he tried to scare us away so we wouldn't find out about the theft." Lola added.

"That's good enough, but where's the trophy.

"In his car, I suppose." Daffy replied.

"Ok, you're coming with us Richard." The police said as they put the handcuffs on Richard. As Richard was being taken away, he shouted back at the gang.

"I would've gotten away with it…" Richard started but the gang finished the line…

"If it wasn't for us meddling kids." The gang said. They all started laughing.

"Like, we hear that all the time." Shaggy added.

"Reah." Scooby replied.

"Thanks kids," came a voice. A man in a jacket entered the arena.

"Like, who are you?" Shaggy replied.

"He's the scoreboard co-co-co-operator." Porky replied, "Are you fe-fe-fe-feeling be-be-be-well now Mr. sm-sm-sm-smith?"

"I'm fine now Porky," Mr. Smith replied, "By the way, my name's Adam Smith. I'm the scoreboard operator and deputy manager of the stadium."

"Pleasure to meet you Adam," Lola said, holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Lola Bunny." Adam replied, "I'd read about you and your husband Bugs but I never thought I'd get you to meet you two in person."

"Thanks doc, but we'd better be going," Bugs replied

"Yeah, our daughter will be getting worried.

"Ok, maybe see you guys again." Fred said

"See you guys again mystery Inc." Lola replied

"Bye guys" Everyone shouted to them

"Bye everyone" Bugs replied as he and Lola got into the car and headed home.

"SCOOBY-DOBBY-DOO!" Scooby howled.

When Bugs and Lola got home Petunia was waiting for them.

"That was a long game." Petunia said

"We got caught up in an incident at the stadium," Bugs replied

"We'll tell you about it tomorrow, right now we need to get to bed." Lola added.

"Ok. Jessica's asleep at the moment. Speak to you tomorrow." Petunia replied.

"Ok, thanks for looking after Jessica for us." Bugs said

"No problem, bye" Petunia said

"Bye Petunia." Bug and Lola replied. As Petunia left Bugs and Lola went to their bedroom, changed into their night attire, kissed goodnight and went to sleep.


End file.
